In general, toner powder is stored in plastic containers and because they are formed by very thin particles they get condensed very fast adhering to such containers walls. Humidity and electric charges presented in powder also affect its fluidity when poured. In general, such containers have outpour nozzles called universal nozzles once they measure is always the same, changing just the plastic container dimensions that hold the toner.
The powder is generally poured from plastic container having the universal nozzle on the toner cartridge to be recharged through transversal vibration movements following cartridge master cylinder.
By trying to pour the powder from its container due to condensation, it is necessary to shake it or to press it, being also necessary at times to hit the container external walls in order for the powder to unstuck what causes pouring of a volume of powder higher or lower than the desired, thus never achieving a constant and homogeneous process of powder outpouring.
In order to avoid such condensation, there are several devices that permit powder outpouring in a controlled way over the toner. Such devices are generally built by fix bedplates having in its superior part a toner reservoir which is manually or automatically activated.
This solution, besides occupying a huge space is expensive not acquirable for small companies.
It is objective of this invention allowing the user to be able to pour the toner in a controlled and uniform way on the cartridge without using devices that are expensive and occupy wide space.
This objective is achieved by means of a device that is suitable for interacting with called universal nozzles and that by means of vibration releases the powder contained inside the container allowing it to flow in more a constant and uniform way from the universal nozzle to inside the cartridge.